


Many Years

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Poetry, Rondeau, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Many years of my life I gave youAnd all of the love in my heart too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fan Poetry [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 9





	Many Years

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 11! Have some sadness :D

Many years of my life I gave you  
And all of the love in my heart too.  
I wanted you to also love me —  
Or at least at your side let me be —  
Alas it was too good to be true.

My feelings I really thought you knew  
For they were certainly nothing new:  
With so much time spent just us three,  
Many years of my life I gave you.

The mountain top, oh what a view —  
I thought that if we could just get through,  
Perhaps travel after to the sea,  
Then maybe you would finally see  
My presence by your side anew —  
Many years of my life I gave you.


End file.
